Dawn of Darkness: Chasing Sunlight
by Caught-In-The-Frostfire
Summary: The Clans live in blissful ignorance. A new threat begins to arise and it is not an outside force, but one that arrises in their own ranks. An especially hard winter has plagued them and half-clans cats are becoming more commonplace in an attempt to raise their numbers. That doesn't mean it doesn't come with consequences. The clans are falling apart and only one cat can save them.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Larkstar- light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Deputy: Ivyheart- silver tabby she-cat with a white spot on her chest.

Medicine Cat: Beetletail- black tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes.

Warriors

Shadestorm: dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Cloudclaw: white tom with piercing yellow eyes and long claws.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Moleclaw: light brown tom with cream paws and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Fawnheart: dusky brown she-cat with a white underbelly.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Owlfeather: tall brown tabby tom with big yellow eyes.

Stonestep: muscular gray tom with amber eyes.

Oakpelt: fluffy red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepelt: dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Hazelpool: white she-cat with small ginger patches and green eyes.

Foxflight: flame-colored tabby with black paws and green eyes.

Sharpfang: sandy colored tabby tom with usually long teeth and blue eyes.

Seedwhisker: pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Birdflower: long silky furred gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Duskfall: Fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Icepaw: fluffy white she-cat.

Silverpaw: pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Redpaw: fluffy red brown tom.

Badgerpaw: big black and white tom.

Queens

Snowflower: white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Pinekit)

Lilyheart: fluffy silver she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Flamepelt's kits Brackenkit, Frostkit and Sweetkit)

Roseberry: pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Stonestep's kits)

Elders

Halfwhisker: golden brown tabby tom with short whiskers.

Goldenleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat.

Cedarfur: dark brown tabby tom.

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Spiderstar- black tom with brown paws.

Deputy: Whitethorn- white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Briarleaf- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Antfall: Dark brown tom.

Creekshade: black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Toadleap: dusky brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Applefall: white tom with ginger patches and blue eyes.

Grassheart: light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Plumberry: black she-cat with a striking pink nose.

Apprentice, Vixenpaw

Bravepelt: golden-brown broad shouldered tabby tom.

Finchheart: pale ginger tom.

Firewillow: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Lakefrost: fluffy silver she-cat.

Pricklefur: gray she-cat with fur that sticks up all over.

Rainpelt: gray and white mottled tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice,Wolfpaw

Fuzzyclaw: cream colored tom with fur bunched around his claws.

Apprentices

Dapplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Ferretpaw: brown tabby tom.

Vixenpaw: black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Wolfpaw: shaggy gray tom with yellow eyes.

Queens

Hollyspots: gray she-cat with darker flecks. (Mother to Spiderstar's kit Darkkit)

Sunleaf: golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Fuzzyclaw's kits Beechkit and Dovekit)

Elders

Oaktail: tabby she-cat with a long tail.

Dustclaw: sandy brown tom with yellow eyes.

Duckfoot: dark brown tom with three feet.

Mistycloud: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Windclan**

Leader: Dapplestar: tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Runningtail: dusky brown tom with a long striped tail.

Medicine Cat: Feathersong: long furred silver she-cat.

Apprentice, Milkpelt

Warriors

Amberstrike: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Honeybriar: golden tabby she-cat.

Rockstep: bulky dark gray tom with a limp.

Hawkfeather: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Aspenleaf: long furred gray and white she-cat.

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Brownflight: well-muscled brown tom with strong hindquarters.

Scorchfoot: dark ginger tom with four white paws.

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Ravenleap: black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Acornheart: chestnut-brown tom with amber eyes.

Tallstorm: long limbed gray tom with blue eyes.

Eaglestrike: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Quickpool: sleek brown tabby she-cat.

Redbird: small red-brown she-cat.

Haycloud: ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices

Milkpelt: cream colored tom, medicine cats apprentice.

Tawnypaw: pale tortoiseshell she-cat.

Snowpaw: fluffy white tom.

Lightningpaw: pale gray tom with yellow eyes.

Queens

Mintpool: pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Mother to Runningtail's kits Rabbitkit, Wrenkit, and Heatherkit)

Littlefern: tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Brownflight's kits Nightkit and Bramblekit)

Swiftwind: slender white she-cat. (Expecting Rockstep's kits)

Elders

Brackentail: golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Leopardpelt: black she-cat with a gray spots.

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Graystar- bulky long-furred gray tom.

Deputy: Eelfang- sleek black tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Duskdrop: blue-gray she-cat with white flecks around her muzzle.

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Warriors

Frogtail: brown tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes.

Splashface: light gray she-cat with a long scar across her face.

Birchtail: light brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Minnowsplash: small ginger she-cat with white paws.

Goosefur: light gray long-furred tom.

Willowleaf: gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Pebbleclaw: cream tom with dark ginger patches.

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Stormpelt: dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Thrushtail: light gray tom with darker flecks.

Foxtail: bright ginger she-cat with a white tail tip.

Nettlepool: light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafbriar: pale brown tabby she-cat.

Breezeclaw: black tom with one white foot.

Pikepelt: big ginger tom with long claws.

Apprentices

Brightpaw: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Webpaw: dark gray tom with white flecks.

Otterpaw: sleek brown she-cat.

Reedpaw: light brown tabby tom.

Queens

Mistmask: pale blue-gray she-cat with a white face. (Mother to Thushtail's kits Flowerkit, and Heronkit)

Petalpool: fluffy white she-cat with blue-eyes. (Mother to Frogtail's kit Dustkit)

Elders

Daisypelt: light brown she-cat with ginger patches.

Perchleap: tabby tom.

Primroseheart: light brown she-cat.

Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The air is crisp and cold, the complete opposite of what it should be. By now new-leaf should be here, the green shoots of plants springing up through the snow, the tiny buds of leaves appearing on the branches of trees, but instead snow a fox-length deep covers the ground. The forest is now still compared to the raging blizzard that swept its way through a few moments ago leaving a blanket of snow. The light of stars shines upon the forest floor making the terrain seem slightly sparkly. If it wasn't for the cold it would have been beautiful…magical even.

A glimmer of movement can be seen pushing through the snow. It's hard to spot because of the white pelt that clings to this being's body but once you catch his eyes its easy to spot him. It's a big white tomcat with piercing yellow eyes that seem to stare ahead with fierce determination. He pushes on to reach the end of the forest. It takes him longer than it should for his long fury coat drags him down as snow clings to his pelt making him so cold he's numb, but he doesn't care, he has somewhere to go.

Finally the forest opens up to the rolling hills of the moors, a small stream separating the two terrains, and the tom stands tall watching the frozen stream all the way down to the frozen over lake. Everything is so still, an unusual contrast to the usually bubbling flow of the stream. He then turns and begins to head uphill. He passes the large stone hollow which marks the border between his world and the world of his ancestors. Whispers seem to flow from the pool of water at the center beckoning him to their home, they want to help him, give him some clarity, they would understand, but he thinks not. He looks away, shame littering his gaze, he thinks they would not be happy with him tonight.

He continues his trek, his teeth chattering as he goes. His pelt normally keeps him warm if he was dry but now it was like he was the snow itself, so much of it was on his pelt it seemed that he almost was. After what seemed to be moons of walking or it could have been just a moment, he didn't know anymore, a small hill came into view. To any normal cat it would be a just a hill, just another obstacle to get over or around, but he knew better. He picked up the pace, and then he realized he was running through the thick snow, by the grace of Starclan, for any other cat would have dropped dead from exhaustion, running in snow was hard.

The tom padded over to the bottom of the hill on the left side where a dead holly bush stood. He pushed his way through the barely visible opening in the branches where a hole into the hill was. He squeezes himself into the small tunnel and then stands up straight as the tunnel opens into a small one-room cavern dug out long ago by some animal. He scans the room and spots his mate, a slender black she-cat with short glossy fur. She was in the back of the cavern. Her back faces him and she seems to be curled as close to herself as she could. The tom sighs and pads over to her, he nudges her gently and a moment passes before she opens her eyes, piercing blue floods his gaze and he purrs, he loved nothing more in this world than her eyes.

The she-cat smiles softly and slowly turns her body around so her belly was visible to the tom. He lets out a gasp as he spots two tiny bundles of fur clinging to the she-cat, soft speaks can be heard as they prod at their mother for food. The bigger one is a she-cat, white with splotches of gray tabby fur along her body. The other was much smaller and he is completely black like his mother. The tom taps them lightly with his nose, taking in each of their scents, he would not forget those scents for the rest of his life.

The tom raises his head to meet the she-cat's eyes which were sparkling with love and content yet another emotion seemed to flash through her blue depths before he could decipher it.

"I'm sorry about getting here so late," he states. "The snow is so deep and I had to make sure The Shadows weren't watching, Moleclaw seemed to be the one patrolling Thunderclan tonight." The tom snorts and began to pace the cavern his eyes trained on the floor.

"I can't believe my own brother supports those monsters! What a piece of fox-dung he is, why can't he see how much they hurt people?" He stops as he realizes he was rambling again. His mate stares at him with sympathy and the tom sighs.

"I'm sorry Raven, I just don't want them to hurt you." He walks back over to her and lays down curling himself around her slender frame. "Or the kits," he pauses and stares at his children for a moment. "They killed a half Riverclan/half Windclan cat the other day, and he didn't even know about his heritage. It was ridiculous."

"Cloudclaw, I know how much you want to help, but there is nothing you can do yet." Raven's voice is nothing above a whisper and Cloudclaw can barely pick it up. "The Embers are not-" Raven pauses mid sentence to let out a sickening cough that lasts for a while. Her body shakes and the kits let out a meow of protest as they are unattached from their mother.

Cloudclaw watches as she catches her breath again and for the first time since he got here he realizes how sick Raven looked. Her eyes were glazed over and her pelt was unruly and unwashed. Heat radiated off of her in waves. Cloudclaw presses his muzzle to her cheek and it seems hotter than sun-high in greenleaf.

Raven says nothing as Cloudclaw stares at her with worry and dread covering his face. Cloudclaw could tell, she knew that she was sick, she had accepted her fate. Greencough runs rampant through cats during leaf-bare, it was especially cruel now since it had lasted so long. Raven breaks his gaze and looks down at her kits. A lone tear escapes her eyes and he has the sudden urge to wipe it away, to do anything to make her feel better. Raven takes a deep raspy breath and looks up at Cloudclaw once more.

"I want you to take them with you. Take them to Thunderclan. They will be safe and warm there. This den isn't sufficient enough for them and I'm too weak to travel."

"No! We will run away from here like we planned once the snow melts. We have it planned out, The Shadow's can't get us out there." Cloudclaw's voice is choked with emotion as he protests. His mate says nothing and she stares at him with certainty and sadness but surprisingly no fear. He whimpers and pushes his face into Raven's pelt ignoring the unhealthy heat that radiated out of her body. He knew how weak she is, and he didn't want to admit it, but he recognized the sight of a cat who was dying from greencough, he had witnessed that enough to last a lifetime. Sobs racked his body and he began to accept it, they would not run away together like they planned, she would die tonight in this cold drafty den and he would have to bring his offspring back into the danger, where if certain cats found out about where they came from they would die and so would he.

Cloudclaw doesn't move but stays buried in her fur staining it with his tears. He then feels Raven to draw her tongue over his ears lovingly, smoothing out his ruffled fur, showing her affection to the tom she loves. His sobs began to quiet down until they are only short ragged breaths.

"I have some names, would you like to hear them?" whispered Raven, her voice scratchy and weak.

Cloudclaw looked up and nods too choked up to speak, it felt as if a pit was lodged in his throat.

Raven touched the bigger kit with her nose, the white and gray she-cat. Her fur was sleek and short-haired she would be quick and fast when she grew up, she had the slender figure for it. "This one is Mosskit, after my mother Mossy." Raven stares at her daughter with a long wishful look in her eyes as if she was reliving memories.

Cloudclaw smiles, "That's a great name." He then looks at his son, he was completely black but he had long shaggy fur, like him. He may have his mother's pelt color but it was clear some of Cloudclaw was in him as well.

Cloudclaw opens his mouth to suggest a name but Raven beats him to it. "You're not naming him Ravenkit after me, I don't wish for my son to carry on my name. It dangerous, they could trace it back to you," she says sharply with some anger tinted within her voice, she then coughs as if speaking that loud causes her pain.

Cloudclaw slowly nods, after realizing the error he would have made in that name. "Ok, how about Blackkit then, not very original but his pelt is very interesting, not many black cats have long hair, at least from what I've seen."

"Yes, yes I like that name very much…" She trails off and lays her head down on the dirt floor, suddenly very tired.

Cloudclaw wraps himself more around Raven determined to kept her comfortable. He looks at the opening tunnel where streams of moonlight flicker in through the cavern, lighting it up. His mind is jumbled with to many thoughts, thoughts of fear and despair and for the first time in a while he prays to his warrior ancestors whom he believes he had failed. _Keep her here please, I don't want to do this without her._ As usual they do not answer, just the occasional howling of the wind, and it brings tears to his eyes. He lays his head upon his mate for the last time and drifts off into sleep, that unfortunately will not go undisturbed.

Cloudclaw peels his eyes open and gasps as he realizes he stands on the gathering island, not in the small drafty den where his family is. It's a clear night and the full moon shines brightly, bathing the clearing in a white light. It seems to be green leaf for all the snow is gone, and the low temperatures that usually chill him to the bone are replaced by a warm breeze.

Cloudclaw takes in his surroundings, weary of his circumstances. _This must be a dream, there is no way its that warm right now._ The wind rustles the pine trees encircling the clearing and it sends a cold chill up his spine, something is wrong. With a shiver Cloudclaw walks through the trees and to the edge of the lake where small waves pull at the stones on the shore. He begins to lap at the water trying to calm his nerves.

He pauses, water has a salty tang to it. He looks at the lake which has turned a blood red. Cloudclaw shouts and jumps back as the whole lake is taken over by the color. His stomach turns as the moon becomes black and the bright moonlight disappears from the island leaving everything dark. He can barely see and just to make it worse screams erupt from every direction and Cloudclaw drops himself to the ground in agony, trying to push them away.

They only seem to get louder, it felt as if his skull was broken open. His body wracked with pain Cloudclaw retches out the contents of his stomach until there is nothing left but the bitter taste of bile in his mouth, the screaming continues to escalate. He screws his eyes shut as visions pop into his head, dead cats everywhere, deep wounds carved into their corpses, no sane cat would kill like that. He saw kits huddled into corners their dead mother sprawled before them, they whimpered with fear before being cut off but the strike of a shadowy claw and a deep growl.

Then he saw lightning and it illuminated the moors of Windclan, two cats stood at the top of a hill, one black and one a slivery gray. They clashed with claws and teeth, fighting in an intense downpour, there was no mercy here, this was life and death. Just as the fight seemed to peak the visions stopped. The screaming ended and he opened his eyes to look upon the lake.

It was still red but it was deathly quiet. Cloudclaw looked around warily, waiting for more torments to be thrown his way. A soft crackling sound fell upon his ears and Cloudclaw spotted something white in the center of the lake, it began to spread rapidly across the surface of the lake and he noticed, it was freezing the lake. It was driving the blood out of the away, purifying it.

It reached the island and Cloudclaw looked more closely at it. _No way, it was frost!_ Little patterns of frost covered the lake, it seemed to glow, and the sky became light again. No longer did the darkness cover the area. It was enveloped by a slivery light. A big whooshing sound came from the center of the lake where the frost originated and a huge flurry of frost began to erupt from beneath the surface, it curled and branched out with delicate, intricate designs, freezing in place leaving a beautiful column of ice.

Cloudclaw was speechless, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, anything so pure and cleansing. He stared at it for who knows how long before the column dissipated and flurries of frost drifted through the air covering the land in a blanket of crystals.

Then a whisper sounded through the land, it was soft and gentle different from the deafening screams before. _Shadows and secrets, backwards betrayals, burdened by a silent darkness, freed by the burning freeze._ It echoed in his mind continuously, he dwelled on the words, hungrily lapping up their meaning, trying to interpret them. _What in the name of Starclan does that mean? How can a burning freeze save us?_

He was thrown from his thoughts when a warm glow appeared in front of him, it was a young she-cat with soft silvery gray fur, she had bright orange eyes that seemed to dance with fire. Cloudclaw gasped, _This was the cat from the moors, she was fighting the dark colored cat!_

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why were you fighting that cat? Are you going to fight The Shadows? What's happening!" Cloudclaw cried out in anguish, he did not understand this dream, he didn't want any more worries than he already had.

The she-cat smiled and touched noses with him, leaving a warm tingling feeling to dissipate through his body. Cloudclaw closed his eyes as the warm feeling took over his body making him feel safe and reassured like he was a kit in the nursery again with nothing to worry about except whether his mother would let him play mossball.

He opened his eyes expecting to see the beautiful she-cat again but she was gone and the lake was back to normal. The lake was no longer frozen and the waves lapped softly at the shore, the air was back to the warm feel of green leaf and he could even hear a cicada in the distance. There were no more ominous warnings to come.

Despite the calm, Cloudcalw fell to the ground shaking, terrified of what he had seen, those images would haunt him forever. _We are doomed, what is this burning freeze? Or the silent darkness? This is the end for all the clans, and who knows if we will be saved._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! After my failed attempt at this story before I decided to revamp it, rethink over the pollen** **and try again a ,little** **differently. Maybe this time I will actually do more than two chapters. Well anyway, I actually finished a chapter or prologue, or whatever you wanna call it. I'm proud of myself and hopefully, hopefully, hopefully I can get another chapter up. Get the momentum going you know? I want to get the story started so I have the motivation to write, I think it will help with my procrastination problem. Please review! I am open to constructive criticism I believe it helps with writing! Thanks for reading see you soon! (Hopefully)**

 **I would also like to add that this story will contain some mature content as it**

 **-Frost**


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Worries

**Chapter 1: Daily Worries**

"But Lilyheart …the sun will set soon and then we'll never get to play outside," Brackenkit complained. He stared up at his mother with defiant eyes.

Sweetkit nodded a frown laid upon her usually soft features. "Yeah! You never let us go outside when it's dark!"

Frostkit snorted. _Whining about it to mother won't do anything, watch this you dumb furball. The elder trick always works._ Frostkit opened her eyes wide and wobbled over to her mother trying to look as cute and innocent as possible.

"Mother can we please go outside? I want to hear another story from Goldenleaf and I wouldn't want to disturb her before she goes to sleep." Frostbit smiled up at her mother, her orange eyes wide.

Lilyheart stared right back, her green depths betraying her stony expression. Frostkit can see her expression beginning to soften. _Ha! It's working, take that you guys!_

"Ok, just be careful, don't get under any cats paws! I don't want to hear Stonestep complaining you guys tripped him again!"

With a squeal of glee Frostkit dashed out of the nursery and stepped into the stone hollow that was bustling with cats engrossed in their daily activities. Frostkit watched as a hunting patrol left through the thorn tunnel led by the deputy Ivyheart with Foxflight, Shadestorm, and Fawnheart in tow. They all held their heads high and they shook with laughter at something that Foxflight seemed to say. They had a certain prideful air about them and Frostkit envied it. _I can't wait until I'm a warrior for Thunderclan, the best clan ever!_

Frostkit puffed up her chest and strutted forward trying to imitate the warriors, then stopped as she heard laughter behind her.

Frostkit turned around and bared her teeth ready to met her attacker with sharp words but paused as she realized it was only her siblings and Pinekit. Pinekit was the son of Snowflower. He was a lean dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. He was two moons older than she was and was due to become an apprentice any day now.

"What are you doing Frostkit? You look like a badger that ate crowfood," said Brackenkit as he began to cackle with laughter. Sweetkit tried to maintain emotionless but soon she bursted out with laughter as well and the two were rolling around on the ground cackling.

"Oh shut up Brackenkit! You haven't even seen a badger before!" Frostkit retaliated. She flattened her ears and stared at the ground, embarrassed.

"Alright guys. That's enough leave her alone." Frostkit looked up at the sound of Pinekit's voice, grateful for it.

Brackenkit sat up and scowled at Pinekit irritated that he interrupted their fun but before he could say anything Sweetkit opened her mouth to speak. "Hey you guys wanna play mossball or something?"

Brackenkit jumped up with excitement his anger forgotten. "Let's fight!" He ran over to Frostkit and nudged her playfully. "I'll be Brackenstar leader of the great and mighty Thunderclan and you can be my deputy Frostfur!

"No way! That's a dumb name, I wanna be Frostheart! Just like Ivyheart, that's a better name." Frostkit fixed her brother with a glare.

Brackenkit rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." He turned away and mumbled, "You're so picky sometimes."

Frostkit ignored his comment. "What about you guys?" she asked her sister and Pinekit.

Sweetkit looked up seeming to be thinking about her choice. "I'll be Sweetstar leader of sneaky evil Shadowclan! Pinekit you can be my deputy."

Pinekit nodded, "Ok I'll be Pineshade the most vicious cat in the forest!" He looked over to Sweetkit. "Sweetstar, do we have the order to engage the enemy?"

Sweetkit nodded her eyes glinting with mischief. "Shadowclan attack!" She launched herself onto Frostkit and Pinekit followed in suit attacking Brackenkit.

Frostkit let out a growl and pawed at her sister who had pinned her onto her back. "Get out of Thunderclan territory you Shadowclan scum! With a grunt she pushed Sweetkit off and went on the offensive. The two sisters tumbled around, sending up clouds of dust as they went. Frostkit could see her brother on Pinekit's back and she noticed he seemed to be holding back. He was much bigger than we were but Frostbit frowned, _This is a battle! You give it all you got!_

Sweetkit took advantage of Frostkit's distraction and charged at her sister barreling her head into her side. Frostkit skidded across the clearing reeling from the impact. She landed in front of the thorn barrier and she shook her head, getting her vision to become clear again. She looked up just as the barrier rustled hinting at the entrance of a cat. A pelt of fire entered her gaze and as she smiled her orange gaze met amber.

"Father!" she chirped as he padded over. Flamepelt was one of the most respected warriors in Thunderclan and loved his kits and mate more than anything. He played with them everyday and Frostkit was giddy, ready for her father to join their battle.

Flamepelt nuzzled his daughter but his eyes were clouded and Frostkit frowned, _Father rarely gets upset, what happened?_

"I'm sorry darling, we'll have to play later, something has happened and I need to go speak with Larkstar." He smiled at his daughter then padded off to Larkstar's den without another word. Frostbit stared after her father with shock, but she was soon disrupted from her trance as two cats entered from the thorn barrier. She recognized Owlfeather and Cloudclaw but she was surprised to see they each carried a kit in their jaws.

"Where did you guys get kit's?" Frostkit jumped, surprised to see her sister had spoken beside her and her brother and Pinekit stood on her other side.

The two toms said nothing and passed the little group and headed into the nursery. Without a word Frostkit ran after them with her denmates not far behind. She cautiously walked into the nursery to where the two toms stood before her mother.

"Cloudclaw found these two out in the forest. A loner must have left them, it's hard to raise kits in leaf-bare. It's so cold out there I'm surprised they lasted this long." meowed Owlfeather as he placed down the kit into the nest.

Cloudclaw stared at the two kittens his eyes never leaving them. "They are tough little things, they will last through anything."

He then looked at Lilyheart. "I know you have kits to feed but can you please nurse them, they are weak and need some nourishment." His eyes seemed to stare through Lilyheart's soul. They were so pleading, like he'd die if she didn't help them.

Lilyheart purred, "Of course, I couldn't let them starve." She nudged the kits towards her belly, encouraging them to feed.

Cloudclaw bowed his head to her in gratitude. "Thank you Lilyheart, you are doing a great service." He stared at the kits for a moment longer before turning around and heading towards the entrance to the den where Owlfeather was waiting. But before he left he turned around, "The she-cat is Mosskit and the tom is Blackkit." Frostkit was surprised, _Why give them clan names if Larkstar hasn't even let them into the can yet?_

Frostkit bounded over and stood at the edge of the nest, careful not to disturb the exhausted kits. There was one she-cat and a tom. The she-cat was white and gray and seemed to have a sleek slender build. The tom was completely black with long shaggy fur.

"Mother! I don't want to share food with them! They smell weird." Brackenkit wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Now don't be rude Brackenkit, your old enough to be eating prey now anyway. These are kits in need, we don't turn away cats in need now do we?" Lilyheart meowed.

"Well, where are we gonna sleep? The nest won't fit us now." Sweetkit questioned. Frostkit nodded, she agreed with her kits were tiny, they couldn't be more than a few days old and she didn't mind taking in helpless kits but she wanted to sleep next to her mother like always!

Lilyheart shrugged, "We'll just have to make the nest bigger." She looked over at Snowflower who lay in a few nests down and was watching the encounter with curiosity.

"Snowflower will you take these three to Beetletail to get some moss?" Snowflower nodded at the gray she-cat. "Of course, that will get them out of your fur for a while." The two queens shared a laugh and Snowflower beckoned them outside. The three kits followed, grumbling all the way.

Frostkit met eyes with Pinekit who had not moved from the entrance of the nursery. "You gonna come help us or what?

Pinekit seemed to study her before responding. "No, everytime I'm alone with my mother she goes on and on about how I need to stay with her in the nursery forever." He paused. "I'll be an apprentice in a few days, but she still thinks I'm only a moon old and that I depend on her for everything. I guess she doesn't want to let me go."

Frostkit chuckled. Snowflower always seemed to be overly attached to her only son. No one knew who Pinekit's father was and Snowflower never talked about it so no one asked. Apparently is was the queens right to keep the father of her kits to herself. So with no family besides the young tom the white she-cat clang to him for dear life.

"She just loves you! That's what mothers do!" Frostkit chirped. She flashed the tom a bright smile and he smiled back.

"Frostkit? Where are you? Come on you don't get to squeeze out of this one, you're helping us get this dumb moss!" Frostkit recognized the irritated meow of her brother and rolled her eyes, which made Pinekit chuckle. She nodded at the tom before heading out of the den to where Snowflower waited patiently outside the medicine cats den.

"Go on in, your siblings are already inside." Frostkit padded inside. She looked around the small cave that smelled of healing herbs. Different remedies were stuffed inside little crevices in the cavern walls and the soft trickling of water can be heard somewhere. Nests were lined up against the wall but only one was occupied. Roseberry, lay sleeping in the nest closest to the entrance her breathing a little shallow. She was heavily pregnant and was perfectly healthy until a few days ago when she had fallen sick with fever. Frostbit worried for the she-cat, she was always so kind and cheerful yet here she was sick and maybe her kits were too.

Frostkit shivered and made her way to the back of the den where the moss was kept. She reached the back of the den and spotted the black pelt of Thunderclan's medicine cat Beetletail.

"Uh, hello?" meowed Frostkit tentatively not wanting to irritate the medicine cat, he was a great healer but he was known to have a temper and Frostkit was not willing to be chased out the den.

The tom turned around sharply his eyes narrowed but surprisingly they softened once they reached Frostkit. "Oh it's you," he nodded towards the back of the den. "The moss is back there, along with Sweetkit and Brackenkit." He snorted and padded towards the entrance of the den. "They seemed to be having a bit of trouble, I suggest you hurry up."

Frostkt squeaked in alarm and ran towards the back of the den. _Whenever they're alone they do something stupid. Why am I the one who sets them strait?_

Frostkit sighed, her brother and sister where rolling around in the moss arguing over Starclan knows what. Their pelts are littered with dirt and small clumps of moss. _Well, mother won't be happy about this one._

 _"_ Hey! Guys! Shadowclan Invasion!" shouted Frostkit. They immediately stopped and jumped up onto their paws and with a shrill battle cry they ran out of the den and into the clearing. Frostkit chuckled softly and followed them out only to stop and stare back at the many pairs of eyes the were thrown her way.

The whole clan was gathered in the clearing and the gazed at the three kits with expressions mostly of amusement but also irritation. Larkstar stood on the Highrock a smile plastered on her face, "Well now that we're sure Shadowclan is not invading, let's get on with the meeting."

Laughter sounded throughout the camp, Frostkit and her siblings looked down in embarrassment before slinking over to their father. He shook his head and chuckled before returning his attention to Larkstar.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Larkstar's voice boomed across the clearing, making authority clear in her voice.

"As you probably know, Cloudclaw found two lone kits out in the forest today. Cold and weak they were so he brought these kits to us. We have never turned away a cat in need, especially not kits in need." She paused watching her clan's reaction so far. The cats were waiting in anticipation and the air became tense.

"We will take these kits in and raise them as warriors!" Cheers erupted from the cats below and Frostkit joined in happy that she would have new playmates. Larkstar left the rock and walked back to her den and cats began to disperse.

Cats continue their activities most of them sitting down and discussing the new kits with excitement. But she noticed a few cats seemingly angry about the decision. Moleclaw lashed his tail angrily before standing up and stalking into the warriors den. Shadestorm scowled and whispered something into Badgerpaw's ear. The two toms nodded and walked over to Birdflower, then they sat in the far corner of the clearing speaking in low murmurs.

Frostkit watched them for a moment before a warm pelt brushed hers. She looked up to see her father grinning down at her. "Come now Frostkit, it's getting late and we don't need your mother stomping out here and causing a scene now do we? She already dragged Brackenkit and Sweetkit inside."

Frostkit giggled and looked up at the sky, realizing it had turned a shade of vivid violet sprinkled with the soft glow of stars.

"Yeah Mother always makes sure we go to sleep on time. Ok let's go! Race ya!" She bounded off towards the nursery her father's laughter ringing in her ears and filling her with happiness, all of the days troubles forgotten.

* * *

 **YAYYYYY! I posted another chapter! Whew ok, I'm getting the story going which means the likeliness of it finishing is going up! Well yeah, I don't know what else to say about this chapter. I mean it was the typical kit introduction chapter, you did get to see where Clouclaw ties into all of this though, hmm wonder what will happen? Keep reading and you will see! Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **-Frost**


	3. Chapter 2: An Intriguing Discovery

**Well hello everyone! I have another chapter up finally, and I have a reason for not updating if anyone wants to know. My computer just blacked out. It was horrible I had to send it into the company to fix it and I had to wait two weeks before it came back. Then I was on vacation for a while, which meant just relaxing and no writing so yeah. Sorry if anyone was waiting very long! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Frostkit sighed. She sat outside the nursery, her brother and sister next to her, seeming equally as bored. She glanced around at the clearing where cats went about their day as usual. Ever since Pinekit became Pinepaw he was always out training with his mentor Foxflight. The kits were upset about their older playmate's absence but he was an apprentice now, he had to train.

The three cats would sit inside the nursery but the new arrivals in the nursery were not exactly quiet. Roseberry had kitted about half a moon ago, she bore two kits. Unfortunately one died a few days after it was born, Beetletail said it was because Roseberry was sick for so long. The queen grieved along with her mate Stonestep, but now they seemed happy as ever raising Echokit. The she-kit had silver and black fur with blue eyes so dark they were almost black. The she-kit was very pretty and should have many toms chasing after her once she grew. Now, Echokit was usually quiet and well-mannered, a little too much for a kit, but she wasn't the one causing trouble.

Mosskit and Blackkit caused trouble the day they first opened their eyes. They have managed to claw their way out of the nursery in the middle of the night waking everyone up, destroy some of Beetletail's herb stores that he left unguarded, sneak into the apprentices den and put ants into the nests at least three times, and much much more.

Blackkit is the leader of the duo, the one who plans all of the schemes and has the most stuck up attitude ever. The tom believes that he could do anything without consequence and usually he was never punished, thanks to Lilyheart's gentle nature or Cloudclaw getting him out of it.

Mosskit however was not a troublemaker but only did whatever her brother told her to do, which got her into trouble. When she wasn't around her brother Mosskit was kind and played with the other kits. But once her brother comes around, she turns into the mischievous deputy to the almighty Blackstar, _(_ What Blackkit calls himself _)_ who sends her to commit wicked doings. Frostkit wished she would just say no to her brother, but the she-kit didn't seem to have the guts too. Therefore, this is the reason Frostkit and her siblings sit outside the nursery in the crisp air signaling the start of new-leaf, away from the dynamic duo who can currently be heard arguing with Lilyheart.

"But everyone else is outside! Why can't we go?" complained Blackkit.

"Echokit's still in here." replied Lilyheart her voice strained.

"She's younger than us."

"Your younger than Frostkit, Brackenkit, and Sweetkit. So your staying inside and taking a nap like your supposed to."

"But I'm not tired!"

"You will be if you don't sleep now."

Frostkit growled softly, _that dumb kit is getting on my every last nerve!_ She looked at her siblings , Sweetkit at first glance seemed to be dozing off but her ears twitched ever now and then clearly listening to the argument taking place. Brackenkit was repeatedly banging his head against the stone wall of the apprentices den and Frostkit couldn't help but smile, she understood her brother's dilemma. As kits we were usually the ones who caused the ruckus but now all we wanted was peace and quiet.

Brackenkit stopped his thumping and turned to look at his siblings. "Ok I'm done, I can't take this anymore!" He marched into the nursery and Frostkit looked at her sister a questioning look on her face. Sweetkit rolled her eyes and Frostkit looked back at he nursery with concern, this would not go well.

"Allright! I've had enough Blackkit for the love of Starclan go to sleep! You're annoying every cat in the camp with your constant whining so just shut up!" The sound of her brothers rant rang in Frostkit's ears, she sighed and prepared for the worst.

A few seconds passed in complete silence before a soft whimpering was soon heard, followed by a loud wailing. Frostkit snarled, the stood up to look inside the nursery. Blackkit was wailing at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. Mosskit was cowering behind Lilyheart, surprised by her foster brother's outburst. Lilyheart seemed to be scolding Brackenkit harshly but it seemed half-hearted, Frostkit could tell she was to exhausted.

Frostkit turned around at the sound of a cat running towards the nursery, Cloudclaw pushed her aside and headed inside, he was always checking on those kits, it got irritating.

"Well that argument will last for a while, wanna go see the elders?" Frostkit turned around at the sound of her sisters voice, she nodded and followed Sweetkit, eager to get away from the ear-shattering wailing.

The two sisters headed to the elders den in the boughs of the fallen beech tree that fell long ago. Inside sat three cats, two toms and a she-cat. The she-cat was named Goldenleaf, she was a golden tortoiseshell, her pelt was old and matted but you could tell it was once smooth and soft but time has affected it. Her mate was the large dark brown tabby tom named Cedarfur, cats say he was one of the greatest warriors in his prime, taking down three Shadowclan warriors at once. The other tom was Halfwhisker, he's a golden-brown tabby tom. He is actually a young cat, but was forced to retire when his whiskers were cut down significantly in battle, and he could no longer balance properly.

Goldenleaf looked up at the she-kits , her amber eyes clouded with sleep but they had a certain happy sparkle to them.

"Well hello you two, I suppose our den will serve as your salvation from today's daily argument," She asked teasingly.

Frostkit and Sweetkit looked down at their paws, shuffling them uncomfortably, ashamed that they had run away from the nursery, leaving their brother alone.

"Hehe, yeah we don't want to get in the way, Lilyheart has already started scolding Brackenkit," meowed Sweetkit sheepishly as she tottered up to the elders nest Frostkit following.

Frostkit stared up at the elder, "Will you tell us a story Goldenleaf? How about a story that takes place in Greenleaf!" Frostkit glanced at the entrance of the den where a cold breeze wafted in.

Goldenleaf looked at the kit her eyes filled with understanding. "You have never seen warm weather young one, I understand the anticipation. The warmth of the green-leaf sun is something to treasure, especially after all these months of cold."

"Green-leaf isn't that great, tell them about the droughts that come." The three cats turned their gaze upon half-whisker who was watching them with irritation.

"Now now Halfwhisker you have not even seen a drought before, you have only heard stories, especially of the The Great Drought that occurred during Firestar's time." The tom only snorted and stood up making his way out of the den mumbling somethingg about stupid ignorant kits.

Goldenleaf shook her head, "Pay him no mind young ones, his heart is filled with bitterness." The two she-kits nodded all too aware of Halfwhisker's famous temper, losing your rank as a warrior so young must be devastating.

Frostkit looked back at Goldenleaf her head cocking to the side in confusion. "What exactly is a drought Goldenleaf?"

Goldenleaf looked up, "It is when the rains do not come for an unusually long time, leaving the earth bare, stripping it of its beauty, the grass turns yellow the trees become limp, the water dries up, and it is usually unbearably hot." Goldenleaf narrowed her eyes upward as if daring the rains to leave.

"But we've never even seen green trees before!" meowed Sweetkit in protest.

Frostkit nodded, "Now that I think about it what is rain anyway? Is it like snow?" Frostkit's eyes widened in excitement, she loved snow, the frozen droplets enchanted her and she enjoyed batting at them as they fell from the sky.

"Well, snow is actually frozen rain, it's so cold it freezes as it falls. That's what happens in leaf-bare, all the water freezes because it's cold. When it's warm, the water will just fall from the sky unfrozen." Goldenleaf looked at the she-kits hoping they followed, then shook her head and smiled at their puzzled expressions.

"I guess you will just have to see for yourselves when new-leaf comes, it should be soon."

Frostkit frowned, irritated at her lack of knowledge, after all she had ever known was the cold bite of leaf-bare, only recently had it started to warm up.

"Well what about the drought? Can you fix it?" meowed Sweetkit still determined to know the outcome of a drought.

"Most of the time you have to just wait for it to pass. No cat can control the weather, but I know that during Firestar's time, each clan sent warriors upstream from the lake to see where all the water had gone, because this drought was especially hard, the whole dried up!"

The two sisters leaned in closer to Goldenleaf as the story became more intriguing.

"The warriors found these creatures called beavers! They were big and brown with large flat tails that could flatten a cat in an instant! They had long yellow teeth that could gnaw strait through a tree, with no trouble at all. The beavers had blocked the stream that flowed into the lake with logs stopping the water."

Frostkit gasped, her eyes wide with curiosity and a little bit of fear, _They sound like such fearsome creatures!_

 _"_ What happened Goldenleaf? Did they defeat the beavers?" meowed Sweekit who seemed just as amazed as Frostkit.

"The brave warriors managed to get the water to flow again, and the water returned, giving the our territories life again." Goldenleaf cocked her head to the side for a moment seeming confused, "I believe a Riverclan warrior perished, but I'm not quite sure, that was a long time ago. These stories are passed down from generation to generation they might be a little twisted."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Frostkit said her eyes filled with wonder and determination. "I want to go on adventures like that! I'll be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever known!"

Sweetkit shot her sister a glare. "Hey! What about me? I could be just great as you!" The two siblings began to bicker and Goldenleaf looked down upon them fondly, having heard this particular argument among kits too many times.

The kit's argument was soon broken when the sound of their mother's voice was heard and then Lilyhearts head popped the entrance of the elder's den.

Lilyheart sighed, "That's where you two went off too!" Lilyheart padded inside, stopping behind her kits and giving Goldenleaf a soft smile.

"I'm sorry if these two were causing you any trouble," said Lilyheart her green orbs tinted with exhaustion.

Goldenleaf shook her head, "No worries dear, I love having them around!" She nodded her head to where Cedarpelt slept on the opposite side of the den, then snorted. "He could sleep through a badger attack so it's no problem."

Sweetkit looked up at her mother, "We don't cause any trouble!" The tortoiseshell puffed up her chest a little. "We are the perfect kits!"

Lilyheart rolled her eyes, "Yes dear I know." She then picked up her daughter by the scruff with a grunt, clearly the kit was getting to big for it. Lilyheart padded out of the den, waving her tail, signaling for Frostkit to follow.

Frostkit padded out of the den after her mother a smile on her face, the sight of her mother struggling to hold the rather large Sweetkit in her jaws was rather funny and she giggled softly.

Frostkit started to walk towards the nursery but stopped as her sensitive ears picked up the of what seemed to be a low growl. Curious Frostkit turned around and headed to where the sound seemed to be coming from. She reached the dirt place tunnel and she scrunched her nose when the putrid smell reached her nose. However she quickly pushed away her disgust as the growling seemed to become more persistent.

"Why are you bantering me Moleclaw? I know nothing about those kits!" Frostkit, stifled a gasp, recognizing the voice of Cloudclaw. She peered her head out slightly to get a better look and saw the large white tom standing in front of Moleclaw, his held high and his yellow eyes expressionless.

Moleclaw growled, the growl that lured in Frostkit before, "Don't play stupid with me brother." The light brown tom circled his brother, as if he was a predator playing with his prey.

"I know you visited a she-cat, out behind Windclan territory." Cloudclaw visibly tensed, his jaw clenching tightly.

Moleclaw continued, "You didn't think I would notice your nightly outings?" He chuckled darkly, "That is my job after all."

Cloudclaw glared at his brother with all his might and Frostbit stared at the scene, fear creeping up into her belly, telling her to run and get away from this dangerous encounter, but it was too intriguing. She angled her ears further toward the two toms intent on hearing Cloudclaw's response.

Cloudclaw stopped glaring and looked down. "Why are you doing this Moleclaw?" He muttered so softly that Frostkit almost didn't hear it.

Moleclaw snapped his eyes blazing with fury, "Because I don't need you tainting this clan with unsure blood! Those kit's are yours! Don't deny it!"

Surprisingly Cloudclaw said nothing, Frostkit gasped softly and looked down her breathing speeding up, _What? How can Blackkit and Mosskit be the kits of Cloudclaw? Your not supposed to have kits outside your clan, right?_

Cloudclaw finally looked up and stared at his brother, his yellow gaze usually so stony and hard to read were filled with grief and dismay, "Moleclaw," he began softly, "If you value any of the times we have ever spent together, if you loved me as a brother at least once in your life, please say nothing."

Moleclaw's gaze hardened, clearly thinking it over before he padded forward so he stood to the side of his brother, the two toms facing opposite ways. The similarities could be easily seen between the two, the bulky build, the long claws that they were named after glistened in the light of the sun, their yellow eyes sharp and piercing.

"If you were not my brother I would report you," meowed Moleclaw, his voice deep and foreboding. He glanced back at his brother, "If you do anything else that get's in our way, I will have no choice, remember that."

He then left and approached the entrance to the camp. Frostkit pushed herself deeper into the bushes, desperately trying to hide herself. Moleclaw padded past her without a glance. Frostkit sighed then glanced back at Cloudclaw who stood in the middle of the dirtplace, his eyes trained on the ground in shock.

Frostkit didn't know what to think, _How could he betray the clan like that! But he was in love with a rogue! How is that even possible?_

Frostkit staggered backwards, the information becoming to much for a kit to process. Suddenly the crack of a twig breaks the silence upon the clearing, and Frostkit looks back at her hind foot to see the culprit. Hesitantly she looks back at where Cloudclaw stands, only to meet his gaze.

The two cats held the stare for a moment, Frostkit out of fear, Cloudclaw out of surprise, before Frostkit turned around quickly and ran back into the camp, her breathing heavy, her head swimming with thoughts that made her dizzy and confused. She stopped outside of the nursery her eyes wide, staring at the ground, _What is going on? What did Moleclaw mean by reporting Cloudclaw? Are Blackkit and Mosskit in danger?_

Quickly wiping her face of any worries Frostkit made her way into the nursery, putting on a smile for her family and pushing the frightening thoughts out of her mind, just for the moment.

* * *

 **I must apologize if for any grammatical errors this time because I really just did not have the energy to go over it again. I am not a editing person, I really need an editor. Well I hope you are all intrigued! Moleclaw and Cloudclaw's relationship is very interesting and I hope to expand on it in the future. Until next time!**

 **-Frost**


End file.
